FF Yaoi VKook BTS - One Day Date
by stpd ddy
Summary: kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Saat kesempatan itu datang gunakanlah sebaik mungkin, sebisa mungkin.


Title : One Day Date

Author : stpd ddy

Genre : romance, angst, friendship

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Cast :

V BTS

Jungkook BTS

J-Hope BTS

Jimin BTS

Summary: kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Saat kesempatan itu datang gunakanlah sebaik mungkin sebisa mungkin.

**One Day Date**

"baiklah aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya" namja bermata sipit itu menghela nafas dalam sementara kedua temannya menatap wajah namja itu penuh rasa penasaran.

"aku…"

"aku menyukai…"

"aku menyukai Seokjin hyung".

"sudah kuduga" ujar kedua sahabatnya bersamaan.

"baiklah aku sudah mengakuinya. Ayo lanjutkan permainan!"

Namja bermata sipit itu memutar kembali botol yang awalnya mengahadap kearahnya. Ia memutarnya sekeras mungkin berharap semoga botol itu tak memilihnya lagi. Begitu pula dengan kedua temannya, satu orang saling menautkan jemarinya sambil berdo'a dan yang satunya lagi mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memukulnya pelan pada meja. Botol itu berputar, berputar, dan terus berputar hingga akhirnya…

"manse! Jungkook-ah chukkae akhirnya kau terpilih untuk pertama kalinya" namja bermata sipit itu bersorak senang. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook terpilih di permainan truth or dare, biasanya namja bermaat sipit yang bernama Jimin itulah yang selalu menjadi unlucky king. Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"baiklah, aku memilih dare" tanpa basa basi Jungkook langsung menjatuhkan pilihan.

"Hoseok hyung aku punya ide" Jimin meletakan sebelah tangan dibibirnya dan mulai membisikan idenya pada telinga Hoseok. Hoseok membentuk sebuah seringai di bibirnya membuat Jungkook cemas. Entah apa yang dikatakan Jimin, tapi yang jelas hal itu tidak bagus untuk Jungkook.

Dengan langkah ragu, Jungkook berjalan kearah meja yang berada dipojok kantin. jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seakan ingin berlari dari tempatnya. Jimin & Hoseok benar-benar mengerjainya. Seandainya ia bisa menjadi pengecut untuk sekali ini saja,ia akan menolak dengan keras tantangan dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Tapi tidak akan, janji tetaplah janji. Ia sudah berjanji apapun tugasnya, apapun pertanyaannya, ia akan melakukannya dan menjawabnya dengan jujur. Seorang pria tidak akan mengingkari janjinya bukan?

"u-em itu.. bolehkah a-aku duduk di-disini?" suara Jungkook tergagap tapi namja didepannya tampak tidak tertarik. Ia sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri.

"baiklah aku duduk". Jungkook memutuskan untuk duduk. Percuma saja ia bertanya jika orang yang dimaksud bahkan tidak mau menyadari keberadaanya.

'_**Jungkook kau tahu kan namja bernama Taehyung?' Jimin mencondongkan badannya.**_

'_**Taehyung? Kim Taehyung? Eoh. Wae?'**_

_**Jimin dan Hoseok saling berpandangan kemudian serentak menjawab 'kau harus kencan dengannya selama satu hari'.**_

'_**m-mwo? Michyeoso? Dia.. bukankah dia tidak pernah mau didekati orang? Dia sangat dingin. Itu tidak mungkin'.**_

Namja berambut orange itu membereskan nampan makan siangnya dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Jungkook tergesa-gesa memasukan suapan terakhir ke mulutnya agar bisa menahan namja berambut orange.

"t-tunggu!" jungkook memegang lengan namja itu dan berhasil membuatnya membeku ditempat.

"apa kau ada… uhuk ac-acara sore.. uhuk.. sore ini?" makanan dimulutnya membuatnya tersedak. Memalukan.

"sebaiknya kau habiskan dulu makananmu" namja berambut orange mengeluarkan kalimat pertama.

Semilir angin membelai lembut kulit dua namja berseragam SMA. Matahari di sebelah barat sudah berubah jingga, tak lama lagi semuanya akan gelap gulita. Untuk ukuran pasangan, Susana ini cukup romantis jika dinikmati berdua tapi bagi mereka berdua justru hal ini membuat suasana menjadi semakin canggung. Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka namja yang dikenal sangat dingin mau berkencan dengannya.

Sudah 1.5 jam mereka duduk disana tanpa sepatah katapun. Tak ada yang berani menyapa terlebih dulu. Sesekali Jungkook mencuri-curi pandang untuk melirik namja disampingnya tapi ia tak berani menatapnya lama. Bagi jungkook, tak masalah jika Taehyung tak mau bicara selama ia berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya. Selain itu Jungkook juga tidak punya topik untuk dibicarakan.

Jungkook bergidik ketika angin kembali berhembus. Kali ini cukup kencang. Ia memeluk lutut dan menggosok-gosokan tangannya. Jungkook benar-benar tak tahan dingin. Taehyung yang berada disampingnya tak tega juga melihat teman-kencan-seharinya kedinginan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah cardigan putih dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Jungkook tanpa kata-kata. Jungkook menatap cardigan itu lama sebelum ia mengambl dan memakainya. Tidak cukup membantu memang, cardigan itu terlalu tipis jika digunakan untuk menghindari dingin.

"apa kita pulang saja?" kalimat pertama Taehyung di kencan pertama mereka.

'_**kami memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berduaan dengannya. Kami juga tahu kau sudah menyukainya sejak lama. jadi kau bisa menggunakan permainan ini sebagai alasan untuk berkencan dengannya.**_

"tidak! ah maksudku.. s-sungai han s-sangat indah saat m-malam kan?" kalimat Jungkook terbata-bata. Jelas ia kedinginan tapi ia bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal. Taehyung hanya menatapnya sekilas. Ia menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui maksud Jungkook. Suasana kembali hening.

Sudah jam 06.30pm. udara semakin dingin namun seketika Jungkook merasakan kehangatan menjalar ditangan kanannya. Itu Taehyung. ia menggenggam tangan kanan Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya, memindahkan energy hangat pada tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung memberikan aba-aba agar Jungkook juga memberikan tangan kirinya. Taehyung menautkan kedua jemari tangannya dengan Jungkook. Blush. Wajah Jungkook yang mulai membeku berubah panas dan merah seketika. Taehyung menatapnya tepat di mata, ia berusaha menghindari eye contact sebisa mungkin.

Entah sejak kapan taehyung sudah begitu dekat dengannya. Ia mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dengan mencondongkan badannya ke depan membuat Jungkook gelagapan. Seakan mengerti kebingungan Jungkook, Taehyung meraih leher Jungkook dan menariknya agar lebih dekat. Jungkook melebarkan matanya saat bibir Taehyung menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Hal ini berlangsung selama beberapa lama dan selama itu pula Jungkook lupa cara untuk berkedip hingga akhirnya Taehyung menarik dirinya untuk menjauh dari Jungkook.

"maaf. Ini bahkan bukan kencan sungguhan tapi aku berani melakukan hal itu padamu" taehyung bangkit dan menyampirkan tas dipunggungnya. "chukkae. Kau berhasil melakukan tantanganmu" tambah Taehyung.

"k-kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook yang akhirnya tersadar.

"pulang. Kencan kita sudah berakhir. Kau juga sebaiknya cepat pulang".

"t-tunggu! Tadi itu.. apa tidak berarti apa-apa?" jungkook malu untuk menanyakannya tapi ia harus.

"tentu itu berarti bagiku, tapi tidak bagimu. Aku menolongmu kali ini tapi lain kali jangan datang padaku karena permainan bodohmu. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu tapi aku hanya jadi bahan permainan untukmu dan temanmu. Kau mungkin tak tahu aku telah memperhatikanmu dari dulu" entah sadar atau tidak Taehyung telah mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan nada kecewa.

"k-kau menyukaiku?" Jungkook kembali mempertegas apa yang dikatakan Taehyung takut jika ia salah dengar.

"tsk lupakan saja" Taehyung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian.

Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menyadari kalau ia telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Jika saja taehyung tahu kalau jungkook juga menyukainya sejak dulu dan ia melakukan kenacan ini bukan semata-mata karena tugasnya tetapi juga karena ia ingin.

"Jungkook kau bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu tadi" Kristal bening mulai bercucuran dari pelupuk matanya.

**-The End-**


End file.
